


Justice Will Not Be Denied

by So_u_like_pkmn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Broody Elf, Fenders, Kirkwall crew - Freeform, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Pining, Rip Anders, Sexual Frustration, Tags to be added, and his feather mage, how does one tag, kind of, these dorks i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Anders starts to ignore Fen, no bickering, no preaching about mage rights, not even so much as a smug grin, when Hawke drags the brooding elf into the clinic after battle. Now normally he wouldn't complain, but for whatever reason it's really starting to piss him off, and Fenris wants answers. Justice is willing to give them. Anders? Not so much.





	Justice Will Not Be Denied

Fenris had noticed the mage's recent change in behavior. They bickered less, and he wouldn't catch those warm honey colored eyes glaring every chance they got, it was as if Anders was trying to put as much distance between him and the elf as possible and for whatever reason it was infuriating. Increasingly so when Anders straight up disappeared.  
Whether they were in the Hanged Man with Hawke for drinks, Or their leader brought the party all down to the clinic after a battle, it was quite obvious that Anders was ignoring him.

And it was worse when Fenris couldn't place why he cared so much. He hated the mage. Despised him actually, and everything he did. Frolicking around with that bloody demon in his head all day, preaching about the mage rights while complaining about Sebastian's doing of the opposite. Why would Fenris give two shits if the feathered apostate avoided him? He pondered it to himself in the minimal comfort of his seat in the Hanged Man. Shoved in the corner next to Hawke who was giving a drunken recap of their most recent adventure to Varric who was laughing as he copied it all down with notes of embellishment here and there.

Isabela was on Hawke's other side, with a mug in one hand and cards in the other. She wore a shit eating grin as the guard captain groaned and threw down her own hand down for the millionth time that night. Merrill stared aimlessly into space next to her, meanwhile Carver looked like about as red as mabari war paint, lost in her clueless green eyes. The 'choir boy' also set down his cards with a defeated sigh

"I don't know how she does it!"

"Simple" Aveline rolled her eyes  
"She cheats."

Isabela chuckled and pulled a hidden deck from her cleavage "Guilty~"  
She winked as she slid the pile of winnings toward her.  
"Wanna play again? I promise to play fair! My other deck is hidden somewhere far more difficult to reach while being discreet"

Sebastian gave a disgusted stare, Aveline facepalmed and Isabella's attention turned to the mage on the end of the table who was uncharacteristically quiet.  
"Anders! You wanna play? I deal you in"

The blond seemed to jump. He turned around nervously "Uh- what?"

"I asked if you wanted to play...you know, Wicked Grace? Cuz that's what we came here to do?"

He relaxed slightly and turned so he was facing the group rather than the wall.  
"Er- alright"

"Sweet! Bartender!"  
She waved to the woman behind the counter  
"Another round! And keep em coming, Magey needs to lighten up!"

\---

Anders played the game distractedly, his eyes were on the cards but his mind was somewhere else. For the entire night Justice had been bubbling just below the surface whispering in his head.

"Why do you deny yourself this. He's right there"

"You know how he'll react, I like my heart in my chest thank you"

"But he calls to us...the lyrium. You hear it singing"

He tried not to. the song-like sound the wavered from the elf's skin was all but intoxicating. It called to them. To him. The the spirit longing for a taste of the fade.

 "You lie to yourself, Anders." 

"I'm not lying!" he hissed quietly, earning a glance from Isabela, as she assumed he just had a bad hand.  
"I'm not- I'm just... sparing myself the trouble" 

"You fear he does not want you, in the way you want him"

 Curse the mind dwelling creature and his inability to read situations.

 "Yes! Alright! You guessed it, will you drop the subject now?? I'm not interested in speaking about this, especially not to you!" 

Justice then did the equivalent of a child crossing their arms and stomping their feet after being told no. Images flooded the man's mind. Sounds. Panting, and groaning, white lined finger tips gripping sheets, and that pretty tattooed back -he'd seen so many times when healing injuries- arching into his touch. Finally a tongue sliding down the glowing blue lines at the elf's throat and a moan that sounded far too real- This was the wrong time. Anders crossed his legs under the table, ignoring the heat that began to pool. 

"Justice. Stop. It's not happening"

The spirit just huffed,  and decided to leave it be. But as the game continued, and Anders knew he was done for. His 'problem' wasn't going away, and his gaze unwillingly drifted to the elf. Leaning against the wall, with his signature resting glare. In his casual attire the blue white lines were just visible down his neck, his hands were crossed and the brands traveled to his finger tips. 

Anders couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have the lyrium branded hands in his own... How would the spirit within him react,  how would Fenris react?  How would they even get in that situation in the first place?  

At that moment, Fenris happened to turn and his cold green eyes met warm brown and the mage turned away quickly as if his thoughts we're projected out of his ears.  
Isabela noticed and snickered quietly. 

Finally Anders was fed up with his shitty hand, and Justice pestering his thoughts, he shoved back from the table and little too roughly and stood up.  
"I... Need to go, the clinics a mess and I need to organize everything- thank you for the evening"

And with that he practically tripped over his own feet to get out the door.  
Fenris watched with with his mouth agape, in total confusion, and slight anger as his ears flattened against his head, clean the clinic his arse. He just happened to need to leave the moment they locked eyes. 

Whatever this was it ended here. Fenris got up with out a word and followed the mage out the door. 

He watched him walk quickly down the street and turn down an alley.  
in the opposite direction of the clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is older than hell but i've never had anywhere to post it. Now that i do its been edited and revised as a little more than fenders alley smut. But i hope you enjoy the shift from pwp to some plot, some porn, and some angst
> 
> -Errant  
> and as promised i'm leaving random quotes around our stories 
> 
> "I leave for five minutes and you turn my emo corner straight!"
> 
> The gay panic in this, lol.
> 
> -Star


End file.
